Empires built and nations burned
by Kymika
Summary: Chaque jour est unique et mérite que l'on s'y attarde. Vous trouverez dans ce recueil différents textes inspirés de ces journées qui ont marqués l'histoire et l'Histoire. Rating et paring variés.
1. 30 novembre 1939

**Date : 30 novembre 1939**

 **Personnages : Tino Väinämöinen (Finlande) - Ivan Braginsky (Russie, ici URSS)**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Voici le premier texte de ce recueil. Le format est plutôt court, pour me permettre une publication régulière. J'espère que le principe vous plaira que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à écrire ce texte.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'hiver s'était installé depuis plusieurs mois déjà dans le cœur des habitants de la Finlande, face aux attaques répétées de l'URSS voisine. Inflexible, le gouvernement finnois refusait de répondre aux attentes des dirigeants de l'Armée Rouge en leur offrant certaines de leur bases militaires. Malgré la menace croissante du IIIe Reich aux portes de leurs frontières, rien ne semblait pourtant vouloir les faire revenir sur leur décision. Il était tout simplement hors de question, tant pour le peuple que pour le président, qu'ils retombent sous le joug d'un quelconque pays. Il y avait tout juste plus de vingt ans qu'ils avaient réussi à devenir une démocratie, et ils ne comptaient pas la voir disparaître de sitôt.

Installé sous une tente, dans la campagne finlandaise, Tino parlait avec ses chefs militaires. Rien ne différenciait réellement la nation de ses soldats, que se soit son manteau blanc pour se fondre dans le paysage ou le fusil juché sur son épaule. Seule la jeunesse de ses traits pouvait interpeller le visiteur opportun. La position de neutralité de son pays était de plus en plus vacillante et l'unité qui régnait entre les provinces du nord avait éclaté en même temps que l'Allemagne nazi étendait ses frontières. Ses sens étaient sur le qui-vive et quelque chose lui disait que la menace était imminente. Ce sentiment d'habitude, des violences qui avaient par le passé brisé son état. Il avait le même ressenti. C'était pourquoi il commençait à mettre au point des tactiques, des plans, des expéditions, des schémas et surtout une ligne de défense sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Et il ne se trompa pas quand, sans préavis, les troupes soviétiques commencèrent par envahir le sud de la région de la Carélie, alors que midi sonnait juste. Un premier bombardement à proximité de la ville de Mainila avait sonné comme un alerte quelque jours auparavant. En quelques heures à peine, le principal bastion de leur défense, la ligne Mannerheim, fut atteinte tandis que des avions bombardaient Helsinki. Ivan et son armée ne perdaient pas de temps songea, avec amertume la nation à la chevelure claire.

Et ce que le finnois craignait pris forme. Ivan n'en avait pas qu'après ses ports et ses bases militaires. Il voulait tout simplement rayer son pays de la carte. Avoir une domination sur ces terres perdues durant la précédente guerre mondiale. Il avait la rancune tenace, comme toutes les autres nations à la recherche de grandeur. La douleur lui broyait les entrailles, mais pourtant, il restait impassible, ignorant le carmin qui teintait ses vêtements, fièrement dressé devant la carte de son pays, à donner des ordres, des pistes pour essayer de réduire les pertes à venir et de faire face à l'envahisseur soviétique.

Il fallait agir, et vite. Les hommes en état de se battre furent mobilisés, les chars sortirent de leurs entrepôts, les cocktails Molotov furent produits en importantes quantités, tout comme le pistolet mitrailleur Suomi KP31, fierté nationale pour les équipés. Ses fusils qui accompagnaient ses soldats depuis des années étaient leur principale force. Tino savait que son peuple principalement rural et la rudesse de son climat ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Mais il pensait savoir comment tirer profit du terrain accidenté et des températures particulièrement basses en cette année 1939. Il avait l'avantage du terrain et comptait s'en servir. L'URSS allait s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir voulu s'en prendre à la Finlande.

Et même si c'était avec des fusils, sur des skis et dans le froid glacial typique de leur contrée, jamais le peuple finlandais n'abdiquerait face aux chars et milliers de soldats communistes qui envahissaient en tout impunité leur territoire. C'était leur pays, et jamais ils ne le laisseraient tomber aux mains de l'ennemi. Qu'importe le prix à payer.

Debout au milieu de ses hommes, dressé sur ses skis, Tino donna l'ordre de répliquer. En marge de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, un nouveau conflit éclatait. La guerre d'Hiver commençait.

* * *

 **Note : Tous les faits mentionnés dans ce court texte sont véridiques et inspirés de faits réels. C'était un vrai plaisir de l'écrire et les recherches en amont étaient juste captivantes. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des dates ou des sujets pour les prochains écrits si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	2. 1er septembre 1715

**Date : 1er septembre 1715**

 **Personnages : Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Le deuxième texte de ce projet ! L'inspiration est au rendez-vous, que demander de plus ? On retourne un peu plus loin dans le passé, dans un autre pays, une autre époque.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Francis se tenait dans un coin reculé de la chambre, observant les dernières heures de son monarque. Il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt de Paris, dès lors que l'annonce fut officielle dans les hautes sphères de la société. Nul au château n'ignorait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le roi. La gangrène gagnait sa jambe et il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. L'infection, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, le privait de ses forces et gagnait petit à petit tout son corps. La nation française ne se leurrait pas, il avait vu trop de guerres ou de blessures pour ne pas connaître l'issue fatale de celle-ci. Et par respect pour cet homme qui avait gouverné son état, il souhaitait être à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, comme un signe de reconnaissance pour celui qui avait lui avait tant offert.

Ses vêtements lumineux et ses parures colorées n'étaient plus, ayant revêtu un habit plus sombre, aux broderies faites en fil d'argent. Rien n'était ostentatoire, rien n'était extravagant. Tout était sobre. Éteint. Le pays allait rentrer en deuil. Et lui aussi y prendrait part. Il était la France, il était l'État.

Le vieillard alité, dans un état d'inconscience qu'il voyait devant lui, était loin de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Avide guerrier, aux mœurs légères et au goût du luxe, il avait étendu et stabilisé son royaume. Il avait redonné de la splendeur à la France aux yeux du monde.

Beaucoup avaient critiqué ses excès, ses conquêtes multiples et ses dépenses irraisonnées qui avaient vidé les caisses de l'état. Qu'importe, ses descendants seraient là pour renflouer les caisses et poursuivre son œuvre. Stabiliser cette paix durement acquise, au prix de trop nombreux conflits.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le dauphin pour la première fois, ce n'était qu'un enfant babillant dans les jupes de sa mère, plutôt curieux et taquin, encore loin des complots de la cours et de la haine du peuple. Sa santé lui joua des tours, que ce soit en réussissant à guérir miraculeusement de la variole alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années, ou bien plus tard, âgé de 19 ans lorsque le typhus l'atteint suite à une intoxication alimentaire lors d'une campagne contre l'Espagne pour reprendre la possession de la ville de Bergues. Cet homme qui se voulait être l'égal de Dieu était vraiment béni, comme protégé par le soleil dont il avait fait son emblème.

Ce conflit qui faillit lui coûter la vie fut l'un de ses premières victoires militaires et marqua le début d'une succession de conflits, de dépenses et surtout de taxes, que le français suivit de près.

L'opposition contre l'Espagne, ou guerre de Trente ans, hérité de son père, perdura malgré les efforts du jeune roi et le mariage avec l'infante Marie-Antoinette et l'appuie militaire des hommes anglais et des puissances allemandes limitrophes. La paix fut signée mais ne perdura pas.

Pourtant, il perdit vite l'appui du reste de l'Europe, s'isolant alors dans une politique belliciste et remettant en question les alliances passées. Il s'en prend alors aux pays protestant que sont les Pays-Bas et le Luxembourg avant de s'engager dans un guerre d'une extrême violence, tant sur terre qu'en mer, contre la Grande-Bretagne et l'Allemagne. Toutes ses troupes sont mobilisées sur la partie nord et est du pays, sans oublier un regard sur la menace espagnole. Les alliés d'hier ne sont plus ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Dans un même temps, il impose le catholicisme comme religion d'état et se positionne face à la perte de puissance de l'Espagne, ayant pour objectif de mettre son arrière petit-fils sur le trône et étendre son rayonnement sur le reste de l'Europe. Des nouvelles campagnes et de nouveaux traités durent être mis en place, mettant le pays au bord de l'abîme.

Et le voilà prêt à mourir à son tour, aujourd'hui. Après avoir combattu toute sa vie. Durant son règne, le roi Louis XIV avait fait des erreurs, s'accordait à dire le représentant de la France, mais il avait aussi apporté beaucoup, tant dans le domaine de la musique, de la peinture et de la littérature que du rayonnement politique international. Le Brun, Molière, Lully, Le Nôtre, tant des figures marquantes du règne du roi Soleil. En s'éloignant de Paris, il avait fait de Versailles un lieu de plaisir et de fêtes, où l'art de la démesure régnait en maître. Un lieu à l'écart des complots et où les apparences prédominaient. Et Francis était convaincu que bien des siècles après, ce pavillon de chasse devenu demeure royale deviendrait l'un des lieux les plus visités de son pays. Nul ne pouvait rester de marbre devant tant de fastes. Rien de cela n'avait été vain et il avait marqué de son œuvre la France.

Huit heures venaient à peine de sonner quand le roi Soleil rendit son dernier soupir. Les pleurs se firent plus bruyants, certaines proches du monarque se pâmèrent, une agitation fébrile gagna la pièce. Le médecin essayait de faire entendre sa voix, alors que des murmures mal intentionnés se laissaient à présent entendre. Le calme et la piété qui régnaient dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant avait été remplacés par un vacarme assourdissant. Les petits gens s'affairaient à la tâche, tentant de redonner de sa splendeur à l'homme affaibli par la maladie, le temps que l'autopsie soit effectuée et le corps exposé les jours suivants, comme le voulait la tradition.

Et tandis que chacun quittait tour à tour la pièce après plusieurs heures à se recueillir et à prier, Francis, une fois seul, quitta la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé et s'approcha de son monarque. Il murmura, la voix chargée d'émotion difficilement contenue : « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour la France. »

Malgré des siècles d'existence, c'était toujours aussi douloureux pour la nation française de faire ses adieux. Lorsqu'il avait la chance de le pouvoir. En tant que nation, il se trouvait à leurs côtés, pour les guider, pour les accompagner et assister à leur dernier souffle. C'était son devoir. Essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, il se releva en silence, quittant les appartements du roi.

Une phrase prononcée par le monarque quelques jours auparavant résonnait toujours dans son esprit, son visage attristé et fatigué se reflétant sur les miroirs de la galerie des Glaces, presque déserte en cette chaude journée.

« Je m'en vais mais l'État demeurera toujours ».

Il était toujours là. Malgré les morts, malgré les guerres. Il était là.

* * *

 **Note : Une nouvelle fois, malgré une pointe de romance, les faits énoncés au dessus sont véridiques. J'espère ne pas vous avoir assommer avec le contenu historique. C'est un peu mon dada, je m'en excuse.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	3. 20 Avril 1876

**Date : 20 Avril 1876**

 **Personnages : Tsvetan Hristov (Bulgarie) - Sadik Adnan (Turquie, ici Empire Ottoman) - Vladimir Lupei ( Roumanie ) - Ainsi que les autres pays juste nommés.**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Ce texte là a été à la fois un plaisir à écrire, car Bulgarie a.k.a Bubulle est l'un de mes personnage (et quasi OC) favori, mais aussi assez compliqué à construire à cause de la durée de l'événement dans lequel prend place cet écrit.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa peau nue, il suivait cette cicatrice qui parcourait son flanc gauche de la clavicule à la hanche. Cette marque de son passé, des heures les plus sombres et les plus dures qu'il avait dû affronter. Une période d'occupation de plusieurs siècles, une période de massacres et d'injustices. Une période de souffrance. Tsvetan frissonna.

Se levant sans un bruit, pour ne pas réveiller la personne endormie à ses côtés, il gagna, torse nu, la terrasse donnant sur la mer Noire. Dehors, la nuit était sombre, et les nuages semblaient refléter son angoisse interne. Il n'avait pas à la déranger avec ses tourments, l'autre nation en avait bien assez avec son histoire.

Enfermé dans le palais du sultan à Constantinople, il était depuis de nombreux siècles à la merci de Sadik. L'empire Ottoman. Ce sale envahisseur, jurait-il en silence, lorsque la colère prenait le dessus sur la fatigue et la lassitude. Au moins, ce dernier avait quand même eu la sympathie de lui offrir une chambre et le laissait profiter de la cour du palais quand l'envie lui prenait d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Autant dire que leurs échanges se résumaient à des regards sombres de son côté. Il y avait eu un moment où il avait essayé les négociations et la paix, mais il lui semblait que seule la violence lui arrivait en retour.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas foulé les terres verdoyantes de son pays ? Depuis combien d'années se réveillait-il le matin, les bandages couverts de sang, sentant son peuple à l'agonie, ayant fait face à de nouveaux massacres sur ses terres ?  
Les années s'égrenaient et il s'épuisait petit à petit. Il touchait à peine aux plats qu'on lui apportait, ne répondait pas non plus aux rares missives qui lui étaient transmises. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre. Un siècle. Puis un deuxième. Puis encore un autre. Le temps lui avait rarement semblé aussi long. Il n'avait qu'un souhait. Mourir. Et malgré la présence de certains de ses voisins, des nations qui souffraient le même martyr, il ne voulait plus combattre. Il n'était que l'ombre du grand empire qu'il avait été.

Il avait parfois des échos que certains de ses intellectuels cherchaient à faire avancer les choses, à négocier des accords, des traités. Mais tous se soldaient par un échec.  
Personne n'arrivait à faire entendre raison à l'homme masqué et les autres pays semblaient fermer les yeux sur ses agissements. Sur ses meurtres de masse. Que fallait-il pour qu'ils réagissent ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour réagir ? Qu'une nouvelle nation disparaisse ? Eux qui avaient lynché tant de souverains au prix de la liberté, au prix de la paix ? Oubliaient-ils leur passé peu glorieux bien à l'abri dans leurs chaumières ?

Pourtant, alors que l'espoir du représentant de la Bulgarie commençait à se consumer, une première avancée eut lieu. Le 11 mars 1870, qu'importe la date, le sultan reconnut l'existence d'un église bulgare. Il entendait des murmures dans les couloirs, entre les serviteurs qui pensaient qu'il ne les entendait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsvetan eut envie d'y croire, de se battre.  
Les années qui suivirent furent troubles, et la nation alternait entre des moments d'espoir et de résignation.

Éclata alors à Koprivchtitza le coup de feu qui donna le signal de l'insurrection générale. Du nord au sud, dans les villes ou les villages, les hommes et les femmes se soulevaient, pour faire face au joug ottoman. Face à l'envahisseur, face au Sultan. L'insurrection bulgare commençait en ce mois d'avril 1876.  
Pourtant, des villages furent massacrés et l'insurrection violemment repoussée. À Batak, la population toute entière fut mise dans l'église et sauvagement exterminée à coups de hache. L'armée ottomane s'était associée avec des brigands et autres mercenaires avides d'argent pour porter atteinte à ce qu'il reste de la fierté bulgare, transmise génération après génération.  
Le représentant de l'ancien empire de Bulgarie, du moins ce qu'il en restait, était en train de s'éteindre. Son peuple n'en pouvait plus de la violence. Il était à bout de souffle. Il était épuisé par des années de lutte et de souffrance dont la fin était irrévocablement la mort.

Les massacres se poursuivirent avec l'avènement du sultan Abdul-Hamid II, nommé par ses pairs comme le _Grand Saigneur_. Plus de 30 000 hommes, femmes et enfants de tous les Balkans périrent. Il avait à peine la force de manger ou de se mouvoir... La fin était proche. Et Tsvetan le savait. Malgré la présence rassurante – ses mots lui écorchaient toujours un peu la bouche actuellement – des représentants de la Bosnie, de la Serbie et du Monténégro qui portaient le même poids sur leurs épaules, le brun n'avait plus envie d'y croire.

Il fallut deux longues années supplémentaires pour la Russie et son dirigeant Alexandre II, associé au peuple roumain, et sûrement à Vladimir, vienne à son secours. En avril, 1877, la guerre entre la Turquie et la Russie est déclarée.  
Il recouvra des forces, alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus. Le peu de survivants bulgares s'étaient regroupés pour former « l'armée de libération bulgare » qui se joignit aux forces russes. Ils s'emparèrent tour à tour du col de la Chipka, puis de Plevna, place forte de l'emprise ottomane en Bulgarie, qui tomba. La route jusqu'à Constantinople s'ouvrait. Il sentait qu'un poids disparaissait lentement de ses épaules, la fatigue, toujours importante, se faisait moindre. Il se sentait revivre.

Le 3 mars 1878, il fut enfin libre. Il l'emmena avec certains des grands hommes qui avaient combattu pour son pays, à signer le traité de San Stefano. Ces inconnus qui avaient tant fait pour lui redonner son indépendance, n'ayant pas une seconde hésité à s'agenouiller devant lui. En ces heures d'une importance capitale, il ne se sentait pas digne d'une telle reconnaissance. Il était une nation, mais il s'abaissa pourtant à son tour devant ses hommes qui lui avait rendu sa liberté, de la reconnaissance brillant dans ses prunelles verdoyantes.  
Le traité reconnaissait son droit de souveraineté sur ses terres, tout comme ceux de ses voisins sur les leurs. Le calvaire prenait fin. La paix, l'espérait-il, était là.

La Bulgarie renaissait, pour quelque temps au moins.

« - À quoi penses-tu, Tsvetan? lui demanda une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Au passé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, retourne dormir, je te rejoins sous peu. »

Un simple frôlement lia leurs doigts, tandis que l'autre nation regagnait l'intérieur de la maison de bord de mer sans un mot.

Après un dernier regard sur l'horizon, il rentra dans leur chambre. C'était son passé, c'était son histoire et il était grand temps qu'il accepte de vivre avec, malgré l'angoisse qui le prenait parfois aux tripes. Il ne devait se souvenir que de la joie de la libération. De la joie d'avoir retrouvé son indépendance. La joie d'être aujourd'hui heureux.

* * *

 **Note : Comme toujours, l'aspect historique m'a vraiment captivée. Presque un peu trop. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver des informations précises et qui ne se contredisaient pas. Mais au final, voici ce que j'en ai narré. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et pour le prochain, je vous embarque une vingtaine d'année plus tôt. L'Europe était en plein bouleversement, là aussi.**

 **Je vous laisse sur cette citation, d'un auteur que j'adore, qui illustre la prise de conscience assez tardive des grandes puissance européennes sur les actes de l'empire Ottoman:**

« _On massacre un peuple. Où ? En Europe. Ce fait a-t-il des témoins ? Rien qu'un témoin, le monde entier. Les gouvernements l'aperçoivent-ils ? Non ! Aura-t-il une fin, le martyre de ce peuple héroïque ? Il est grand temps que la civilisation l'interdise._ »

— _Victor Hugo devant le Parlement français en août 1876_

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
